A Frozen Heart Can't Feel
by McMahonHelmsleyEraFan
Summary: A one-shot. Hunter and Stephanie are over. When she tries to come back into his life, feelings he thought he'd iced, return. Pretty old; not written all that great :-D


_**Heart of Ice.**_

He wasn't necessarily miserable or unhappy, how could a person who had no real emotions feel anything? . The answer is simple, he couldn't. It's not that he didn't want to, he just couldn't. He stopped feeling the day he lost her.

The days leading up to that day were pretty great. He thought he was going to be a daddy. And the mother was to be the only woman he was ever "in love" with, Stephanie.

The day he found that out to be a lie, by Stephanie's mother no less, he stopped feeling. It was like he was hurt so badly, that his body decided on its own to never let him be placed in a position to get hurt again. And that's the way he planned to let it stay.

But this "Heart of Ice" how long could it last? What if some ray of sunshine came into his life and melted it all?

_**Please, talk to me.**_

Hunter had just arrived at the arena for Wrestlemania when he stopped dead in his tracks. There she was . . . Stephanie. Jeez, he managed to not cross paths with her for a year and now this.

She looked at him blankly "Please notice me." She thought. She'd give anything for a greeting or even a "Go to hell Steph" would be fine.

Instead, he kept walking without giving her a look.

When he got out of sight, he leaned up against the wall and just thought for a while. He couldn't believe that after all this time, she still got to him. And now, it was really bad because he couldn't even take sharing the same hall with her. Normally, he'd give her an icy glare or tell her to go screw herself. But instead, he walked away, not looking back.

_**Need an excuse.**_

Stephanie sat alone in her office. She wanted to talk to Hunter so badly. She just needed to think up a good excuse, one that wouldn't bring forth that cocked eyebrow and smug smirk of his. Just then, it hit her, there was something she had left at the house they used to share together.

_**A jewelry box leads to confrontation.**_

A couple of weeks had passed, and RAW and Smackdown were being held not very far from Hunter's house, so she knew he'd stay there, as he always did.

He sat on the couch at his house, alone. Any other person who came in would have begged for him to turn on the heat, the house was like a huge freezer. But him, he liked the cold. And the freezer comparison made him want to laugh, but he couldn't. His heart was frozen as well.

"Isn't it kind of cold in here?" Hunter's head shot up when he realized who said that.

"Stephanie, how did you get in?" He asked.

She held up a key "You left it where you always do. And had that one not been there, I still have mine."

"You still have the key to this house, why?" He asked.

_Idiot! I just said way too much. I need to think up a good lie to get me out of this one. I'm not ready to confess everything just yet._ "Well, I could never get the damn thing off my keyring." She said, chuckling slightly.

Hunter thought "Hehe", but everything on the outside of him remained the same.

Stephanie stopped laughing, suddenly feeling very uneasy. _What the hell had happened to him?_

She cleared her throat, getting ready to put up her defenses, "So, I'm guessing you're wondering what I'm doing here?"

Hunter nodded slowly. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Well see, I was in my office a couple weeks ago when I realized that I left some things here after I moved out."

"I may be able to help, what are these alleged 'things'?"

"Alleged huh? So what, you don't believe me now?"

"Should I have reason to? Lying is after all what broke us up."

Ouch. She couldn't say anything to that.

"Yea Steph, exactly my point."

"Whatever, you can kiss my ass because it wasn't all my fault."

"You're serious?"

"Don't I look it?"

"Tell me, how what happened is in any way my fault?"

Stephanie laughed "Are you serious Hunter?"

"Yup."

She laughed harder, "Well let's see, you wouldn't talk to me, when you did you yelled at me all the time, you became obsessed with that damn title . . . need I go on?"

Hunter shook his head "No. You didn't come here to argue with me, you came to get your shit and get the hell out, so do it!"

_Wow. I must have struck a nerve._

"Fine." Stephanie spat with venom. She walked up the stairs to the second floor. She then made her way to the other guest room. She walked into the closet and went to the corner and picked up a jewelry box. She opened it. Everything was there, so she closed it and made her way downstairs.

Hunter looked towards the staircase as he heard her footsteps. "Well . . . Did you find what you were looking for?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Stephanie said while holding up the jewelry box for him to see.

Hunter tried to stifle a laugh, but to no avail he began laughing hysterically.

Stephanie crinkled her forehead in confusion as she watched him try to regain his composure, "What the hell are you laughing at? I see nothing funny."

"It's just that." He chuckled. "You came here, started a fight and all with me . . . and all just to get that damn jewelry box?"

"I guess so. Why do you ask?" She shrugged.

"That's so lame, Steph. I am so not buying it. I think you just came here because you wanted to see me. If you had really gave a damn about that jewelry box that much, you would have gotten it months ago."

"Well, I just forgot is all. Look, I don't have time for your shit, so I'm going to head out now." She said making her way to the front door.

"Put the key back where you found it, bye Stephie." He said waving to her as she went down the front steps.

_What an ass!_ He knew how much she hated it when anyone called her that. She was about to turn around and yell at him or something, but he closed the door before she got the chance. _Ugh!_

Hunter shook his head and walked back to the couch and slumped down into it, retreating back to his previous dull state, except this time, he was deep in thought about Stephanie.

Stephanie placed the key back, then stormed off to her car and got in, slamming the door. She rolled down the window and then drove as quickly as she could out of the driveway. Once she thought she was far enough from Hunter's house, she pulled off to the side and beat the steering wheel with her hands repeatedly before just throwing her arms up, exploding into tears.

"He hates me." She sobbed outloud to herself.

_**Too much NyQuil brings too many bad things.**_

Hunter lay in bed tossing and turning. He couldn't seem to find a comfortable position in his bed. He got up and looked around for some medicine that would help him sleep, but he couldn't find any that was specifically for that, so NyQuil had to do. He took double the directed dosage and was asleep in minutes.

The Dream

Stephanie was at the end of a long corridor, pacing. Hunter crinkled his forehead in confusion.

"Steph." He called to her.

"Hunter?" She asked lifting her head up.

"Yea, it's me. What are you doing pacing around for no reason?"

"Come here and I'll explain." She beckoned him.

Hunter began to walk towards her. When he was about 10 feet away, she started walking away.

"Where are you going?" He called to her, beginning to jog.

All she did was turn around, smile and motion him to follow with her finger before disappearing out of the door leading to the stairwell.

Hunter went through the door and looked around to see which way Stephanie went. He looked down the spiral stairwell to the bottom and saw her standing there, waiting.

She looked up and him and chuckled, "Come on." She then started walking away again.

"Steph, wait!" He called as he ran down the stairs to the bottom where he'd last seen her.

He was now breathing heavily, he ran down at least 7 flights of stairs. He looked out of a glass door and saw her standing outside with her back to him.

She turned around slowly, it was kind of scary. Hunter jumped a bit, but too little for her to notice. She flashed a teasing grin at him before beginning to walk away again.

Hunter took off running out of the door. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

He gasped when he saw that it wasn't even Stephanie. The person he was faced with . . . he wasn't even sure if it was a person at all. It didn't have a face, well it did. But it was blank; no eyes, no nose, no anything.

He let go of the "whatever" quickly and backed up slowly, trying to see if he was crazy.

"Over here." He heard Stephanie call.

He snapped out of his trance and looked into the street. Stephanie was standing there waving him over. He quickly looked back to the "whatever", but it wasn't there. He blinked rapidly trying to figure out just what the fuck was going on. None of this made any sense.

A speeding car was heard.

His head shot in Stephanie's direction when he realized she was just standing in the middle of a fucking street waving and shit.

"Steph, get out of the street!" He yelled.

"You're moving too slow. Keep up with me." She laughed, sort of maniacally.

"There's a car!" He yelled at her.

Stephanie's head turned to the oncoming car. She put out her hand and the car stopped right at it, but it didn't hit. Another half a centimeter and it would have. She turned to Hunter as he was just staring blankly. She moved her hand slowly to his direction. The car went just as her hand did. She thrust her hand forward. The car sped in his direction.

Hunter's eyes widened as he realized what the hell was happening. He was telling his legs to move, but it didn't seem like they were listening.

The car was right in front of him. Hunter put his arms over his face from the blinding light. Suddenly, everything was quiet, but he was still alive, somehow. He looked down and saw Steph lying there, motionless.

"Steph!" He yelled as he got on the ground to check on her. There was another blinding light, and when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

End Dream

Hunter woke up in a cold sweat, out of breath. He looked around trying to see where he was. He was in his home, he realized.

He sighed, wiping his forehead before he let his head crash onto his pillow.

"No more double doses of NyQuil." He said aloud as he shook his head.

_**Get out of my head.**_

Hunter had to find a way to get Stephanie off of his mind. He couldn't keep letting her get to him.

He was often approached by women, but always waved them off due to their slut appearance. Today, he was willing to give them a chance. It was something to do other than think of Steph.

**_OMG, it's a slut!_**

Stephanie was walking down the hall to her office. She stopped when she saw him.

_This is**my** show, what the hell is**he** doing here?_

He was laughing at something, then he opened a dressing room door and out came Dawn Marie.

"Hunter!" She squealed, "I can't believe you closed the door in my face." She giggled as she playfully beat him.

"Oh come on babe, like I was serious . . . Besides, I opened the door didn't I?" He said putting his hands up in protest.

Stephanie seethed inside _Babe? He called her babe! That's what he used to call me! That whore!_

Dawn Marie saw Stephanie out of the corner of her eye, looking none too happy. She saw this as opportunity to piss her off more.

"Yes, honey, you did open the door." She purred to him, running her hands up and down his chest before leaning up to kiss him. And it wasn't a small kiss, either.

"I can't believe he's groping that nasty bitch right in front of me!" Stephanie mumbled to herself. Dawn Marie released the kung fu grip off Hunter's lips to flash a grin at Stephanie.

Stephanie started walking again, she really did have to get to her office.

"Oh, hey Stephanie. I didn't know you were there." Dawn Marie said innocently.

_Sure you didn't._"Oh, I didn't see you two either."

Hunter turned to face Stephanie. He put his arm around Dawn Marie and with a smug look said, "Hey, Steph."

"Hey. I'd love to stay and chat, but I must get to my office and go over some paperwork." She said in haste.

"See you later." They both replied as Stephanie walked off.

_**She thinks he deserves better. He doesn't want her help or opinion. In a fit of anger, she reveals her feelings.** _

Hunter was sitting at an outdoor café having lunch. Stephanie just so happened to be passing by, but didn't see him. 

" Steph." He called out to her. 

She shut her eyes tightly. _Please don't let that be Hunter._ She kept walking. Someone grabbed her arm. She spun around. _Dammit, it's Hunter. _

" Oh, hey Hunter." 

" Hey." He said taking a deep breath. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" 

" I did, but I thought I was imagining things." 

He laughed softly. 

She gulped hard, "So, what do you want?" 

_Damn. What the hell did I want? Oh that's right, nothing. Fuck, I'm screwed._ "Nothing, just to say hey, so hey." 

_Wow, that was a weak excuse._ "So, where's your girlfriend?" She said peeking around him. 

" Girlfriend?" He asked confused. 

" Yea, you know Dawn." She said. 

" Oh, her. Um, she's at the hotel." 

_Great, just what I wanted to hear, now I can imagine you two screwing around. Ick!_ "Hunter, why are you with her?" 

" What exactly do you mean?" 

" You can do better than her. She's so classless and dirty. She'll sleep with anyone basically." 

" Why are you trashing her? Why do you care?" 

_Shit._ "I uh don't care. It just sickens me to think that someone I used to be with went from me to **that**." 

" Pfffffttttttt. That's you alright, always thinking you're better than everyone. Isn't that right Steph?" 

" No, it's not it's just that" She tried to explain before she was cut off by Hunter. 

" Just what? Just that you're a spoiled little brat who gets everything she wants and can put down anyone she wants?" 

A tear ran down her cheek as he kept yelling hurtful things at her. She just kind of zoned off into another dimension, ignoring the things he was yelling at her. 

" I don't want or need you're help or opinions on the people I deal with, Steph. You should have stopped giving a fuck the day you stopped loving me!" 

_That's it! How dare he assume he knows what I feel_. "That's just it, Hunter!" She yelled at him. Her sudden outburst caused him to step back. "I never stopped loving you! I still do love you and I still do care." She cried. " I don't want to see you with that fucking slut, Dawn Marie. I want you!" She gasped and covered her mouth as she just realized she revealed everything to him. 

" Steph, I don't really know what to say." 

" Don't say anything, I'm leaving now." 

She ran off, crying. 

_**He feels nothing for her, except hate.** _

"Excuse me, can you tell me which room Stephanie McMahon is in?" He asked the receptionist.

"Hey, you're Triple H right?"

"Yea I am."

"Aren't you and Stephanie divorced?"

"Yes, but I really need to talk to her."

"Room 747." She said after typing something in on the computer.

"Thanks." He replied before walking off to the elevator.

_Shit, what am I gonna say? Dammit, dammit, dammit. Why am I knocking and I don't know what to say? Aw hell . . . _

"What do you want?" She asked folding her arms across her chest, sighing. She looked so sad.

_What do I want? I want you. Dammit, I can't tell her that. Wow, that robe looks good on her._

_He's staring me up and down, he wants me, he has to. _She twirled the belt of her belt around her fingers. He stared harder.

"So, are you here to confess your feelings for me?" she asked with a smirk.

"Actually, yes." He got out a bit raspily.

"I knew it." She said happily before walking up to him and giving him a gentle kiss. He returned it until they were finally out of breath.

"Want to come in?" she asked with hopeful eyes as she grabbed his hand.

_God dammit, this can't happen. _"Steph." He said letting go of her hand. "We can't."

"Why not? You came here to tell me your feelings for me . . . so why can't we?"

"But you never gave me the chance to tell you my feelings. I damn near hate you, Steph. I don't love you anymore, I can't." He said blatantly.

"Why can't you?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"After what you did to me, I just can't Steph. I'm sorry." He said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Can't or won't?" She asked as a few tears fell.

He stopped and turned around. "Both." He said.

Stephanie closed her door and leant up against it and slid to the ground, crying.

_**True feelings come out, but is it too late? Will she believe him?**_

Hunter walked down the street feeling miserable as hell. _God, I had everything under control and my feelings for her iced and now this. What the hell is happening to me? _

He had been losing matches that could have been easy as ever if he would have just been focused. Wrestling was basically his life, and now he didn't even seem to care that he was on a losing streak. 

He walked past a restaurant that he and Stephanie used to always come to. He quickly scanned the restaurant, seeing all of the "happy" people and sighed. He kept walking until. . . 

_Is that Stephanie? _He did a glance out of the corner of his eye. _Shit it's her. What am I gonna do? Ok, she doesn't see me, I'm leaving! _Hunter quickly walked down the street. 

Hunter turned the corner, but stopped when he realized something. Stephanie was just sitting there looking at everyone who was inside. He immediately knew that she had to have been thinking of the same things as him. 

Stephanie sat outside of the restaurant, sipping on a soda. She watched all of the couples inside the restaurant having a good time. She remembered when she and Hunter would be in their positions. She remembered how so many people envied their relationship. They had done everything together. They were damn near inseperable. 

" Brings back memories doesn't it?" 

Stephanie turned her head and looked up to see Hunter there, smiling at her. 

_God, he's sexy. _Stephanie sipped faster. Hunter was wearing jean shorts and a black tank top. Quite uncharacteristic of him, since he was now Ric Flair Jr. 

" Yea, it kinda does." She said distantly. She was going to try and not reveal anything by her words or expressions. She refused to leave herself open for any other type of hurt from Hunter. Goodness, why couldn't he just go away and stop talking to her completely? 

" Can we talk?" He asked softly. He had this puppy like look emitting from his hazel eyes, pleading with her. 

" Sure." She shrugged nonchalantly. 

" Look, Steph." He began, taking hold of her hand. 

She cleared her throat and darted her eyes from him to their hands, back to him. 

_Point taken._ He released her hand. "I was wrong." He said. 

" About?" she questioned raising her eyebrow. 

" Me, you, us and just well everything." 

" Elaborate." She said flatly. 

Hunter sighed. "Well, Steph, it's like this . . . I thought I couldn't possibly have any feelings for you, or anyone else for that matter. But I was dead wrong." 

" How so?" she questioned. She refused to just melt into his arms this quickly. 

" Steph, that day I found out you lied, that's where it all started." 

She sighed. "Not this shit again, Hunter. You hurt me, I hurt you, you divorced me, it's all over, we're over. Put plain and simply . . . I've accepted it, seeing as how you've made it damn clear there's no chance of reconciliation. So you need to accept it now." 

" That's just it, Steph. There is a chance of reconciliation." 

" There is not." She said shaking her head. 

" There is, Steph. Why won't you see it?" 

" You know what I see?" She asked getting up. 

" No, what?" He asked not sure where this was going. 

She walked up to him slowly, her eyes eating him up. "I see the most amazing, talented . . ." she trailed off while she touched his cheek with her index finger, running it down to his jawline before letting it drop. 

" Go on." He urged. 

_This is it. She's gonna kiss me. _Stephanie's lips were about an inch from his. "Lying, manipulating piece of shit I've ever known." She finished, backing away after speaking. 

" Huh?" He asked, not believing what he had just heard. 

" Yes, Hunter you heard me right. Did you really think I was stupid enough to fall for that crap you were saying? One thing, Hunter, when we were together in the beginning, you taught me to have my own mind and to speak it and moreover, see through people's lies and deceptions." 

" Steph, I swear I am not playing mind games or anything like that with you. I am serious here." He said desperately trying to make her believe him. 

" Uh huh, and my last name's Helmsley." She said sarcastically. 

" It used to be." Hunter said with sadness in his voice. 

" Oh, I see you've learned how to fake sadness and sincerity too. Good job." She mockingly clapped. 

" Why are you doing this? Tell me the truth." Hunter said firmly. 

" Why you ask? It's simple, because I think you're lying to me. I think this is all BS. Two weeks ago you made it clear that you felt nothing for me but hatred. And now, you're saying that you were wrong and blah blah blah." 

" Steph, I am NOT lying!" He said raising his voice. "I didn't want to feel anything for you, alright? All this, it's been an act. Me being with Dawn, me acting like I don't give a damn about you. An act, Steph, all of it! And you wanna know the truth?" 

Stephanie nodded. 

" The truth is that you're the only one I've ever been in love with. And I love you still, I never stopped." 

" I wanna believe you, I really do." She said softly. 

" Then allow yourself to. Steph, look me in my eyes and tell me I'm lying to you." 

Steph looked into his eyes. Those eyes she could get lost in so easily. All she did was sigh. 

" You can't do it, can you?" He asked. 

She put her head down, looking at her feet. 

Hunter took that as a no. He lifted her chin with his finger and gently placed a kiss on her lips. She returned it until she realized what the hell she was doing. There was that possibility that he could be lying, although she doubted it highly. 

She decided to see if he'd try to catch up with her if she ran away from him. 

She pushed him off saying, "This can't happen, Hunter, not now." 

**_A damn cold night._**

She ran out into the street, away from him.

This seemed all too familiar for Hunter. This was just like in, _OH SHIT!_

She didn't see the car. Everything was like a blurry dream. And when she woke up from a hard push, causing her to fall on the ground, she saw him.

When it hit him from his side, he flew up, into the windshield and over the hood of the car, rolling off the trunk onto the ground.

Stephanie ran over to him and knelt beside him, placing his head in her lap.

"Hunter, oh my god! Baby, I am so sorry, it it it was a test to see if you'd just let me go. I didn't know . . ."

"It's always been you." He began slowly. "You made me fall in love with you, then you froze my heart."

Stephanie was crying, "Please, stop."

"You need to hear this. You were the one who melted it, too. You were the only one who could. I loved you always, I love you now, and I'll love you forever."

He closed his eyes.

He lay there, still.

One solitary tear dropped from his left eye.

It stopped half way down and froze.

His heart -it was no longer frozen, must have just been a damn cold night...


End file.
